The Girl Left at Spinner's End
by JCWarriorCats
Summary: Snape was focused on saving the life of the one he loved, it was all he cared about. So what will happen when his sister comes in as a desperate mother and leaves him as a new father? Now left to raise his niece, he sees her through her first year at Hogwarts, curiously watching her choices and her consequences. This is an OC. Please R&R! 3 T for language and safety
1. Prologue: Promise to Not Be Me

**Before I begin the Prologue, I would like to mention some things. For one I would like to say I debated for a long time whether to even make this story because from past experience people don't particularly like OC characters. Another reason would be I am sure there are other stories where Snape has been perceived as a father figure and didn't want people to think I stole the idea because I didn't. I have been debating and developing this story in my mind for over a year and decided I needed to write it down or my brain would explode. I decided to share it because… I think maybe someone out there will like it. I try very hard not to make my OC characters Mary Sue so I'm hoping to put in as much twists as possible to keep the idea out of people's heads. Please don't flame and I would really appreciate some reviews. This will follow most of the time the MOVIE lines because it's easier to reference a movie then a four hundred or so paged book. So this will include movie characters and happenings only. Sorry.**

**~JC**

…

Everything was quiet on the road of Spinner's End. That was until a knock sounded on a dreary apartment door. The silence that was disturbed did not seem to cause much attention, except that of the man that opened said dreary door. He was dressed in all black, not yet having gone to bed despite the ungodly hour due to a stack of papers that required his attention to grade, and his black eyes feel upon the cloaked figure before him. A young woman stood in the mysterious clothing, clutching an infant to her body. Black eyes met black eyes and the man that held the first set blinked and moved aside for the woman to enter his depressing home.

The woman scurried inside and waited for the man to return to her and for the door to be shut. "Severus…" the woman whimpered, her frightened state reducing her to such a pathetic tone. She did not continue her statement, just looked at him as if searching for the words to go on.

"What is wrong Annabelle?" the man's voice naturally held a hint of disdain even if that was not what he meant. His hand motioned for her to sit and she did hesitantly, resting the baby on her lap. He noticed how her hands trembled, and how she fidgeted.

"It's Richard… he has not come home yet…" she barely spoke above a whisper as if afraid someone would overhear them.

"Why are your reckless husband's affairs such a bother to you? Doesn't he usually disappear for days on end due to the Dark Lord's wishes?" the man whom was called Severus pointed out.

"It's different this time… Far different. As you know Severus, Richard is as trusted by the Dark Lord almost as much as you are." She stopped herself as if her mind was still processing. He waited patiently for her to continue then gave a small nod of encouragement.

"That's why… the Dark Lord gave him an assignment… A rather impossible one in fact." She looked down at her sleeping child. "So impossible that Richard dared to refuse the Dark Lord." The man blinked, his emotionless face changed momentarily at such a ridiculous statement. "However as was expected, the Dark Lord was very persuasive and convinced Richard to go." She sounded slightly bitter as she went on.

"Persuasive?" he prompted, raising one eyebrow.

"You know how the Dark Lord does love a tragedy… He used Richard's family. Saying that if he didn't complete the mission successfully…" she trailed off again, swallowing hard. Her already pale skin seemed to be drained of all color in the dimly lighted room.

"Anna are you saying that your life is on the line?" the man interpreted her words and kneeled before her, taking her hands in his. His under expressive face was contradicting his worried actions as he stared at the woman known as Annabelle's face.

"Not just mine Severus…" her lip trembled and her voice was strained as she looked at her sleeping child. The child lay so unsuspecting, so innocent. Snape hardly remembered such innocence anymore.

"What do you want me to do Anna? Do you want me to hide you? Get you out of here? What? I'll do anything really." He told her earnestly, squeezing her hands to give her support.

"Nothing can save me Severus… I cannot escape him." She reminded him. There was no hope of her evading him, and they both sat in the uncomfortable silence as they both new the truth in her words. "But Severus…" she suddenly looked at him desperately, the words on the tip of her tongue. He waited for the words to spill from her eager mouth, feeling hopeless at the thought of losing her. "He doesn't know about our daughter. He doesn't know she exists. There is still a chance for her." She pet her daughter's hair and both sets of black eyes turned to the baby's face.

"Anna, I don't know if I can-"

"Please Severus! Please my dear brother you cannot hope to save me but please help me save my child! Raise her how you see fit, even if you don't think you could be a good father please for mercy try! She may live a life without parents because of this solution, but at least she will have a life to live. And…" she looks into his eyes, begging him. "At least she will have you."

Severus was silent for a few minutes. The ticking of a clock could be heard in the still air. By the time this night was over, his sister would be gone, and he might be a father. It was hard for him to understand, for it to sink into his mind. He looked at the hands he was holding, the small delicate ones that had been in his grasp so many times before. The only sweetness in his childhood before Lily and Hogwarts was right here before him, for the last time. Was he ready to let go of these hands and be left with only those memories?

The soft almost white hair brushed his cheek and he looked at his sister's face. Somehow she had been blessed with the beauty of their cursed Muggle father and his blonde locks. She looked so pure and beautiful, to imagine her dead sent a shockwave through Snape's body. He looked back at the daughter and realized with an aching feeling she too had the bizarre platinum blonde color of hair as her mother.

"Severus…" the weak and helpless voice shook him from his thoughts and he gave a long hard sigh, making his decision.

"I'll… I'll take her Anna." He agreed hesitantly. Her face brightened slightly and she kissed his forehead gratefully, unable to hug him due to the bundle on her lap.

"Sevy thank you… I love you brother I truly do… I could not ask for a better sibling…" she was nearly crying as she praised him and held the baby to him. He blinked and took her slowly and uncertainly. She guided his arms and hands on how to properly hold her.

Anna kissed her daughter's forehead now and backed away from them slowly. "Congratulations Severus. You are now a father." She smiled weakly and pulled the hood of her cloak back up.

"Wait! Anna! What am I supposed to-"

"Name her and raise her Severus. Teach her the beauty of life even though you don't see it yourself. Teach her the knowledge that will make her great and not just the knowledge that will make her strong. Teach her to choose the path of right even though you have chosen the one of wrong. Let her make her own decisions in life even though you yourself never got the chance." She hurried towards the door, looking back one last time at them. She had to leave soon or she would breakdown. She couldn't take her, she told herself. This was without a doubt the hardest thing she had ever done in her whole life.

"Anna…" Severus was reminded that this would be the last time he saw her and opened his mouth to say something. She didn't give him the chance as she quickly made her way out the door and was swallowed up by the night. Just like that, he was left with only his memories, and a child.

The child yawned and was beginning to stir in his arms. He looked at her blankly, the sorrow almost engulfing him. The only two things he loved in his world were now gone or out of his reach. His sister Anna would be dead by morning and his love Lily Evans now Potter was under protection and far away from him.

The girl's eyes slowly opened to look at him. Snape's own widened as black eyes once again met black. The little girl smiled at him and Snape could almost feel his heart melt. He had never given much thought to what being a parent would feel like. Would this be it? Feeling warm every time she just smiled at him?

I have to name her don't I? He thought and frowned hard at her. She giggled and her small hands reached out towards his face. Odd… she thought he was funny for frowning? He sighed, like her mom.

An idea occurred to him. A lot of kids are named after people that are important to the parent right? He thought a moment longer then sat down with the baby. "I guess you are Lilianna…" he decided tiredly. Combining the names of the two women he had loved seemed to fit perfectly.

He lay down on the couch, infant resting on his chest. He did not yet have a better place to put her so she let him go back to sleep there. He pondered the night's events with a heavy heart. He choked down his emotions like usual. He would not weep in front of this child; he would not be the first to expose her to such sadness.

"Lilianna, you are going to be as strong and beautiful as your mother was aren't you?" he murmured to the little girl as he closed his eyes. "That's fine… just promise you won't turn out like me."

Heaven perish the thought…

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Nobody Like You

A small girl of age twelve was eagerly peaking through the mail slot, stalking the door. She jerked back as she heard the footsteps she was waiting for and bounced excitedly. As the mailman pushed the mail through the mail slot she pounced on it like a hungry panther. She searched the mail expectantly and she felt elated as she noticed her name on one of the cards. Addressed to Lilianna Snape, sent from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

"Da! Da!" she cried, holding the letter high above her head as she ran to look for her father. He was sitting in the living room, reading the Daily Prophet. He slowly and neatly folded the magical newspaper back to its original form and set it aside. This left room for Lily to hop onto his lap and hand him the letter.

He opened the letter slowly, already knowing what was inside but he had found it was better to humor her then to not. "Dear Ms. Snape," he began. "Hogwarts is pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts a school of Witch Craft and Wizardry." She looked at him with glee in her eyes, expecting to be praised by him. He simply placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair slightly. "Congratulations." This small a gesture filled the girl with so much happiness. At this point she understood her father was not one to show much emotion.

"Thanks Da! Can I go?" she looked at him with big pleading eyes. Her father may work at Hogwarts, but he had been against her going last year when she was accepted. She was of age, but he told her she was still too young for school. She didn't quite understand what that meant.

He seemed to wonder about something for an extended minute, then nodded slowly. "Alright. You may go this year…" he dryly accepted. She let out another cheerful sound and bounced on his knee. He picked the Daily Prophet back up. "However the second your grades fall behind or you get a detention I'll have you pulled straight back out." He added sharply before opening the paper.

"Of course Da! I won't let you down!" Lily promised and smiled widely at him. She saw his lip twitch as he tried to hide his face behind the newspaper and she giggled. That was his version of a smile.

She slid off his lap and looked at the letter again for what she would need. She read it silently to herself and her lips moved for some of the words. "Hey Da, where do we get all of this stuff?" she looked back to him and he once again placed the newspaper aside.

"Diagon Alley." He simply commented. She thought about it, never having heard of it before.

"Will I be getting my first wand? And cauldron?" she hopped a bit at the thought. He nodded slowly.

"Of course, you would need to such items for a school of magic. And definitely will need a cauldron for my Potions class." He reminded her. She bounced, unable to contain herself.

"Da! You're gonna teach me? Oh how exciting!" she twirled in circles thinking about it.

"Don't expect special treatment Lilianna. You will act as you do in any other classroom. I will not stand for foolishness." He warned.

"Of course not Da." She nodded and stilled herself, still smiling. She was practically vibrating. "When are we going to 'Diagon Alley' Da?"

"As soon as I'm done with this. So run along and get ready." He shooed her with one hand and then picked up once again the Daily Prophet. Lily obediently ran to her room to get dressed and ready for the new adventure.

…

"Da! Da! There's the cauldrons!" Lily tugged on his sleeve and pointed. He was walking next to her, carrying what they had already bought.

"I'll take care of the cauldron. You go and get your wand." He pointed to a shop called _Ollivander's Wand Shop. _She nodded and skipped over to the place and almost ran into a boy as she merrily made her way inside. She jumped backwards in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized and bowed her head politely. He looked about her age or younger with dark hair and green eyes. He smiled and shook his head. "No it's fine. Just be careful." He advised. She looked at the wand shop then back to him.

"Are you here to get a wand to?" she grinned and rocked on her heels, hands behind her back.

"According to… my guide I guess I am." He paused, not sure how to put it. She nodded, not getting what he was saying but considered it was best not to pry.

"So you must be in my class! Are you going to Hogwarts?" she interpreted and walked up to the front desk.

"Yeah." He laughed a little. It looked like he was frazzled about something. She again decided it was none of her business and held out her hand.

"My name is Lilianna by the way." She introduced herself and waited for him to take her hand.

"My names Harry. Harry Potter." He replied. Her eyes widened and she let go of his hand in shock. The two stared at each other in bewilderment for a moment of awkward silence.

"No way!" she exclaimed. He blinked a few times in confusion. "You're the boy who lived!" he let out a long sigh as if he was finally putting the puzzle together.

"So it's true then? Everyone knows about me?" he questioned nervously.

"Yeah! You're famous!" she gazed at him in awe. She looked for his scar, trying not to be too obvious about it. His bangs mostly hid it but she could just make out the ends of the lightning bolt. He looked away sheepishly as she continued to stare and she blinked. "Sorry that was rather rude of me wasn't it?" she laughed shyly. "I just… I didn't expect to run into the most famous young wizard to live."

"I didn't even know I was this popular." He laughed and he looked over the counter for someone. "Hello?" he called. Lily looked with him. A man then pushed his way down on a ladder and looked at them. He looked at Harry and smiled.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you here Mr. Potter." He dismounted from the ladder. His fingers began to tap the little boxes lining the shelves. "Seems only yesterday that your mother and father were here buying their first wands." He continued as he searched. He gave an 'Aha' look as he grabbed a box in the shelf.

Lily watched closely as the wand maker came over and took out a wand from the box. "Here we are." He told him, handing it over. Harry looked at him a blank expression as he was handed the wand. _You got to flick it. _Lily told him in her mind, wishing once again that she was telepathic.

"Well give it a wave." Ollivander finally instructed and Harry started a bit, not expecting it. He hesitated a moment then flicked his wrist. Boxes burst from the shelves and Lily suppressed a surprised yelp at the sudden movement. Harry jumped back, also startled then placed the wand down quickly but carefully. "Apparently not." The wand maker didn't look as disgruntled as Lily expected after such a disastrous event.

Ollivander looked up and gave a one moment gesture with his finger and climbed back onto his ladder. He plucked out another box and walked back to the desk, taking out the new wand. "Perhaps… this?" he handed this different wand to Harry. Harry didn't hesitate so much this time as he flicked his wrist. Glass burst and liquid exploded from the now shattered container. Lily couldn't hold back her small cry this time and covered her ears at the noise.

"Nope, no, definitely not." The wand maker's voice sounded more strained this time as if that almost gave him a minor heart attack. Lily was wide eyed and looked at Harry. He gave her an apologetic look and looked back to Ollivander. "No matter." The man was saying, walking back and pulling out another box. The man paused. "I wonder…" he whispered to himself, Lily barely able to hear him.

Lily walked up beside Harry so she could see this time. Harry was trying to peer over the desk to see what he had now. Lily cocked her head to the side a bit with curiosity. Ollivander walked around the desk this time and handed it to Harry. As soon as Harry's hand wrapped around the wand, the atmosphere in the room changed dramatically. She took a small step back, looking as the light seemed to brighten.

"Whoa…" she whispered, looking at the new bond that had been made between wand and wizard.

"Curious... very curious..." Ollivander seemed to be murmuring to himself as he looked at the wand. Both Lily and Harry gave him questioning looks.

"Sorry… but what's curious?" Harry inquired.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather... just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." He explained and pointed to Harry's forehead to point out the odd little scar. Lily listened intently, and looked between Harry and the wand maker. She somewhat understood what Ollivander was getting at, but Harry popped the million dollar question anyhow.

"And who owned that wand?" the words were uttered and Lily's brows furrowed to show her concern at what she thought the answer was.

"We do not speak his name! The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes. But great." Ollivander answered and Lily shuddered. _Voldemort… _she thought with dismay and looked back at Harry.

He met her gaze, eyes filled with puzzlement. She shrugged, unable to tell him more. She opened her mouth to suggest he talk to her father since he seemed to know everything but she was interrupted by a knock on the window. Lily's eyes widened into huge black orbs as she saw a gigantic hairy man standing outside. She started and clutched her chest in fright, gasping loudly. Harry laughed despite her embarrassed look and looked to the man outside giving her the impression they knew each other.

"Harry! Happy Birthday!" the man was holding a snowy owl, that made cute cooing sounds as it perched in its cage.

"Oh its your birthday?" Lily put together and looked at Harry. Harry nodded and smiled. "Yeah… I'm eleven today." She spontaneously hugged him since she didn't have a present for him.

"Happy birthday then Harry!" she giggled and let go before she freaked him out too badly. He looked a bit dumbfounded for a couple seconds then blinked and smiled.

"Thanks." He nodded. Lily's attention was side tracked as she saw her dad slinking around outside waiting for her.

"I'll see you on the train then right Harry?" she turned her head back to him and he nodded once more.

"Yeah I guess." He waved, understanding that meant they were to say their good byes now.

"Until then! Good bye!" Lily waved back and grinned widely. He left the wand store and she went back up to the front desk to call Ollivander back. "Excuse me mister." She began politely, putting her hands on the edge of the desk to peek over at him. "I am also here for a wand."

"Ah, you are Professor Snape's daughter aren't you?" he guessed, also having seen the gloomy man outside. She nodded and kept looking at him expectantly. He went to the back and pulled out a wand. He returned to hand it to her. Unlike Harry, hers had been relatively easier to figure out because the wand automatically connected to her. She stared at the wand and it seemed to be talking to her, to be welcoming her.

"Wow…" she whispered in amazement, never knowing that a wand could make her feel friendship. He smiled and laughed a little at her reaction.

"As I thought, you are your father's daughter. That wand is much like the one that your dad bought from me so long ago." He informed her and she ecstatically looked up at him.

"That just means I'm one step closer to being like Da! Thank you!" she resisted the urge to hug the old man and handed him her wand money instead. He pat her head and she giggled then skipped out of the store.

"That took a while." Snape pointed out with a bit of a scolding tone. Her expression turned to apologetic.

"Sorry there was someone in front of me Da. I made a new friend!" she bounced on her heels and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"A new friend?" he inquired almost boredly as he continued to walk with her.

"Yeah! You'll never guess who it is!" she went on matter of fact like.

"Who is it? What is this person's name?" he kept playing along with her as he looked at the list again.

"His name is Harry Potter!" Snape dropped the list and stopped in his tracks, face barely changing in expression. Lily cocked her head at him, seeing the surprise in his eyes.

"Lily… are you sure he was Harry Potter?" he looked at her and she picked up the list for him.

"Yeah. He had the scar and everything." She insisted. Did he not believe her?

"I see… well I would encourage you to be careful around that boy." Snape continued once again to walk and Lily had to somewhat jog to keep up with him.

"Why? What's wrong Da?" she was very confused. Shouldn't he be happy or at least indifferent to her having a new friend? Was it that astonishing to her dad that she had met 'The Boy Who Lived?' That must be it, her dad was just star struck. She silently giggled behind her hand at the thought.

"Nothing Lily. Let's finish our shopping. Oh I also got you something a little extra." He moved on then stopped to put down the bags. He revealed a cage that Lily had not seen before. Inside was a little calico kitten with big green eyes. Lily gasped and squealed happily.

"You mean it Da? I can have her?" she put her hands on the cage, face pressed up against the bars. The kitten licked her nose, purring and Lily laughed.

"Yes. I believe you have earned her. I also think she will help teach you responsibility. You alone are to take care of her, I will not help in any way." He explained and she gave an understanding sound, not taking her eyes off the kitten.

"I'm going to name her Dawn." She decided out loud and took the cage from him. His lip twitched and she felt warm and fuzzy inside. "Thank you Da!" she hugged him and he paused a few seconds before slowly hugging her back. "Wow Da you're warm!" she commented, kind of astonished.

"It's called body heat Lily." He murmured and pulled away. She knew it was body heat, but he was usually so cold she hadn't expected it. She watched him walk towards another shop then followed him, carrying her new kitten and her wand was safely tucked within her pocket. Just a few more things then she was on her way to Hogwarts.

"You know Da… the wand maker said that my wand is a lot like yours when you first got it." She reiterated what she had heard in Ollivanders. "It made me really happy to know that."

"And why is that?" he walked into the store, her trailing behind him.

"Because I want to be just like you!" she proudly stated. He sighed and looked at her.

"And why would you want to be like me?" he asked as if it was unnatural. Like she had just old him something ludicrous and unbelievable.

"Because there's nobody else like you. Because you're the greatest person in the world! Because I love you!" she listed off her fingers and grinned back up at him. His eyes widened just a hint and they were silent a couple moments.

"Lilianna… don't ever say that again…" he finally broke the silence and turned his back to her. She frowned.

"Say what?" her voice was softer now, realizing she had said something wrong to him.

"Don't ever say you want to be like me again." He demanded now, now telling instead of suggesting. _Why not..?_ She thought to herself. _Why can't I be like Da?_

She didn't ask and she kept her mouth shut for the rest of the trip. Her spirits had been wounded and she stared at her feet as she walked with him silently. She couldn't fathom the why of the situation. _Why doesn't he want me to be like him?_

However he had given her an order. He had told her never to say it again, so she pushed it to the back of her mind. The words though still nagged at her brain.

_Don't ever say you want to be like me again. _And you know what? She never did.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. The Journey

**To address a previous review. I thought I had made this clear but perhaps not. Lily was accepted to Hogwarts at the age of eleven because yes that is the acceptance age. However, Snape said no to letting her go the first year due to reasons that I listed in the last chapter. So the next year when she is twelve she is accepted again, and this time he lets her go. I hope that helped 83 ~ JC**

...

"I'm afraid I am going to have to leave you here Lily." Her dad stopped suddenly near the platform of 9 and 3/4. Lily was wheeling her large amount of school supplies behind him in a cart they had found on the way there.

"Why here da? Why not the platform?" She inquired, looking up at him.

"I have to get a head start in order to prepare for the entrance ceremony. Don't fret though, I hear Draco will be joining into Hogwarts with you this year. Perhaps if you look hard enough you can find him out of the crowd." Her father nonchalantly answered then checked a clock. "Be safe Lily and try to make friends." He encouraged, gripping her shoulders gently. She smiled up at him.

"I'm not afraid da. I'm excited! I'm sure I can make friends. After all I already promised to reunite with Harry on the train." She giggled. The corner of his mouth twitched, and he let her go. Ever so gently he patted her head, then stalked off.

Lilianna looked after her dad fondly, admiring his dedication to Hogwarts. She knew by now how to take care of herself, and if anyone did mess with her, she had a few tricks, well the proper term is potions, hidden in her pockets. Her father had taught her with the available herbs in their limited stock, how to make all kinds of potions. She had read every book she could get a hold of that had potions, herbs, and all the things that made one a master. Aspiring to be a potions master like her father, she knew she had to cram as much knowledge as she could handle.

"Silly Lily." Someone smirked into her ear. She jerked and spun around, almost tipping her cart. The familiar mocking laughter met her as she laid her eyes in Draco Malfoy.

"Draco you are so mean!" She accused, pointing her finger sorely. Draco and her practically grew up together since her da was usually busy. She spent many a time at Malfoy Manor hanging around with the arrogant boy. While she found his attitude un appealing the majority of the time, he could be fun to hang out with once you got past the pure blood narcissism.

"What? I was just playing around. Mum said I should help you find the platform since you seem lost." He explained.

"Oh. Where is your mum?" She looked around Mrs. Malfoy, whom had always been nice to her.

"She left. She figured together we could make it on our own. So I said goodbye to her before walking over to you." He pushed his cart up next to hers to indicate they should start walking. Lily took the hint and the two proceeded towards their destination.

"Aw I wanted to say hi to her. Oh well I'll see her some other time I'm sure." Lily responded, looking up at the signs that said 9 and 10.

"So do you really plan on being known as Professor Snape's daughter?" Draco prodded with interest.

"I was planning on it, why?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well he isn't exactly the most loved teacher at Hogwarts from what I hear. Kids will pick on you." Draco warned her. She gave a disbelieving scoff.

"Da is a great man, why would kids pick on me because of him?" She snapped, demanding an answer.

"I'm just telling you the harsh truth Lily. People will hate you if they knew he was your father." Draco shrugged his shoulders. This made Lily ponder. Was it true? Would kids really pick on her and hate her?

After an uncomfortable length of silence, Draco spoke again. "You gonna sit with me on the train?" He elbowed her gently in the arm and she thought about it.

"Are you sitting with Crab and Goyle?" She decided that was the best question to get out of the way.

"Yes."

"Then no. You always act like a huge jerk around them. They always pick on me too." She rejected simply, eyes narrowing at the thought.

"Don't be that way, they're just playing around." Draco tried, turning to face the wall.

"No you are playing around, which I don't mind. They are actually being mean to me. And the things you three talk about make me very uncomfortable. I'll find somewhere else to sit thank you." She sniffed and then ran at the pillar before he could say anything else. She slipped right on through to the hidden platform, then quickly moved out of the way.

Lily didn't bother to wait for Draco. She didn't want to risk a second of contact with his so called friends. They made her want to vomit on their shoes. Instead, she settled all of her things into the train, and took her kitten into the people carrying section. Se searched each of the cart rooms. There were so many kids, how was she going to find Harry?

"Oh hey Lily!" She turned at the call and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello again Harry." She greeted with a large smile. "Do you want to sit together?"

"Sure!" He nodded.

"Lets go into this empty one." Lily pointed at a room not far from them that she had passed. It was still open for passengers as the first years filled in. Lily sat across from Harry and the two exchanged minor but pleasant conversation.

"This is so exciting. I've never been on a train before!" Lily exclaimed, beaming as the train shifted gears, jerking its passengers as it left the station.

"Me either." Harry laughed.

The two began to play some get to know you games upon Lily's suggestion and they began the journey with great fun. A while later, their cabin door opened, and a boy with red hair poked his head in.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." He nervously asked.

"Not at all!" Harry invited.

"Yeah we've got plenty of room." Lily agreed and he plopped down beside Harry. Lily expected that he would sit next to Harry and not a girl.

"My name is Lilianna. You can call me Lily for short." She offered, extending her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." The red head introduced, their hands shaking a couple times before the two customarily released. "What about you?" All eyes turned to Harry.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He smiled. Lily suppressed a giggle at Ron's awestruck expression.

"So... So it's true. I mean... Do you really have the... The..." Ron began to point at his head as he faltered in his words.

"The scar?" Lily finished for him before Harry could question his trailed off sentence.

"Oh... Yeah." Harry pulled back his hair so they could both see his forehead. Lily had caught a glimpse at it in the wand shop, but now that she saw it clearly, she was even more starstruck by it.

"Wicked..." Ron let out, staring at it. Lily laughed and her kitten mewled in her cage. The three looked at the calico, but were interrupted by the train trolly.

"Anything off the trolly dears?" An elderly woman stopped by their door and e three exchanged looks. Lily's hand went into her pocket, fingering the money she had made from her paper route and looking at the trolly for anything she might want.

"No thanks... I'm all set." Ron held up a pathetic little snack bag, looking somewhat sorrowful at her. Harry looked between then then suddenly dug a bunch of golden coins out of his pockets, holding it out.

"We'll take the lot!" He affirmed. Lily's jaw dropped at the money. Wow, she thought, I probably should of guessed a huge star like the boy who lived was rich.

"Whoa." Ron was as surprised as she was apparently. Lily stood up to help the totally lady unload the cargo. Harry handed over the coins and the three began to pillage from it.

"Let me at least pay you back some Harry. I feel bad you spending all that on us." Lily insisted, taking out her money and offering it to him. She always felt guilty when someone else bought her something.

"No it's fine. It's a gift. Eat whatever you like." Harry rejected the money and looked at the goodies. Lily sighed but hesitantly picked up the first chocolate item she could get her hands on.

Ron began stuffing his face as her and Harry took their time with the food. Harry kept inspecting each item as if it was foreign to him. Lily was starting to suspect he wasn't very knowledgable about the wizard isn't world as people may have guessed.

A rat climbed out of Ron's things and onto his lap to nibble crumbs off his lap. Lily jumped but didn't scream, looking at the rodent in bewilderment. Dawn started to meow like crazy from her cage, staring wide eyed at the plump rat.

Lily decided it was his pet, and best not ask as Harry held up a package. "Bertie Botts every flavor beans?" He questioned, staring at it.

"They mean every flavor. There's chocolate and peppermint, and theres also, spinach, liver, and tripe." Harry made a disgusted face as he ate one and took it out of his mouth as Ron was talking. "George sweared he got boogie flavored one once."

Lily personally didn't care for that treat and continued to nibble on her own snack. Harry decided to pick something else up and analyzed it. "These aren't real frogs are they?"

Lily's automatic response was, "Of course not! That would be disgusting. They put a spell on it to make it seem like a real frog, so be careful."

"Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack has a famous witch or wizard. I've got bout five hundred myself." Ron advised though again Lily disagreed with him. If you caught the frog, the chocolate was actually really good.

All three started slightly as the frog hopped off the package and onto the window. They watched it climb up. "Watch it!" Ron told him and the frog began to climb. Lily, not wanting good chocolate to go to waste, raised her hand quickly and grabbed the frog, holding it securely in her hand.

"You want it?" She asked Harry, holding out her hand, but it remained in a fist until the spell wore off. Harry shook his head and looked down at the card.

"I've got Dumbledore!" He excitedly announced.

"I've got about six of him." Ron proudly boasted. Harry looked down again.

"Hey he's gone." He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Lily began to eat the chocolate frog, figuring Ron could explain this.

"Ron : Well you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron pointe out, though Harry didn't seem to understand at all. Ron finally proceeded to introduce his little friend on his lap. "This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic, isn't he?"

"Nah he just seems hungry." Lily contradicted Harry's response of, "Just a little bit."

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Lily grimaced. Why would you want to turn your pet yellow? He didn't seem to consider Scabbers feelings at all as another living thing.

"Yeah!" Maybe it was a boy thing, she decided, munching on the frog. Ron picked up his wand and cleared his throat. He raised it to begin.

"Sun-"

Everyone turned their heads to the doorway as a girl stepped there. Se has curly brown hair, and a look that said she was looking for something. "Has anyone seen a toad? A oh named Neville's lost one." She finally turned to them for help.

"No." Ron shrugged as if slightly irritated.

"No but we'll keep our eye out for one." Lily promised.

"Oh! Are you doing magic? Let's see then." She smiled, seeing Ron's wand at the ready position. Ron glanced at her a few times then cleared his throat again.

"Sunshine, Daisies, Butter Mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He flicked his wand down at the rat and Lily knew by the end it was a jank spell. All that happened was e box currently covering the little glutton's head was shocked off and he made a surprised squeak sound.

"Too bad." Lily laughed half heartedly to lighten the slightly awkward atmosphere.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it?" Lily watched Ron give Harry an upset look as she put down the non existent spell. The way she said t though Lily could see why, she seemed slightly arrogant. "Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." Alright, a lot arrogant. Lily decided she would give the benefit of the doubt though.

Hermione moved towards Lily. "Excuse me please." She requested and Lily scooted over so she could sit across from Harry. "For example," she pointed the tip of her wand at Harry's astonished face. "Oculus Reparo." Something shot forth from her wand and cleared the dirt away from Harry's glasses, making them look brand new. "That's better isn't it?" She questioned as he slowly took his glasses off his face to inspect them, then put them back on.

"That was awesome." Lily clapped her hands as she paused her, smiling widely. She didn't think she would see real spells so early in the year.

"Thank you." The girl smiled back at her then returned her attention to Harry. "Holy cricket!" She realized, looking at him. "You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." She finally identified. She looked to Ron then, her face hardening a bit. "And... You are?" She haughtily said.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He managed through a mouthful of food. Lily made a disgruntled expression at the disgusting display.

"Pleasure." Hermione responded in a manner that suggested otherwise. She looked back at Lily, face brightening again. "What's your name?"

"My name is Lilianna." Lily shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Hermione."

"Nice to meet you too." The girls were obviously hitting it off. "You three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." She advised before getting up and walking to the cart door. Hermione paused and looked back at Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there." She pointed to the side of her nose. Ron rubbed at it with an angry look. She turned away again and walked off.

"I like her." Lily giggled, causing the two boys to look at her with flabbergast.

The three did take her advice though, and Lily stepped outside while the boys changed, then she banished them for her own turn. The three sat back down in their places once they were dressed into the Hogwarts robes. I will wear this uniform with pride, Lily told herself, smiling at the Hogwarts emblem. I just really hope I don't let da down, and of course, that I am in Slytherin.

**To be Continued...**


End file.
